I Give Myself to You
by kitty2399
Summary: Storm always cared for Logan, & Logan always cared for Storm. As they grieve for their friends they become closer and realize how much they care for eachother. Storm & Logan were always great friends, they just couldn't form anything more....until now.
1. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

Coming Back:

After the disaster of the three deaths that Logan and Storm had to face, they both needed their time to heal. Unfortunately both of them had important duties to the school that they had to keep, no matter what. Storm and Logan took their duties in two different ways.

Storm couldn't stop working. She couldn't stop to think of the friends that she lost because she would get too upset. To fix that she would make sure she kept herself busy to drown out what was really on her mind.

There was only one day that she had to stop what she was doing. Logan stood in the middle of the lunch area looking at Storm with 3 books, a ruler, and a pencil in one arm, and a box of papers, a cold Campbells Soup at Hand, and a sick student in the other. He finally had to stop Storm, get a few helpful students to put away Storm's things, and tell her that it was okay to think about her friends and that they were important enough to loose 30 seconds over. At this point Storm was in tears about what had happened and finally found the shoulder to cry on that she truly needed.

Unfortunately, Logan took his duties in a different way.

Logan started to fall back on his duties, and on some occasions he would just leave the school and not be seen for weeks.

Finally Storm got so upset with Logan for pulling one of his famous "disappearing acts" that she packed up all his stuff, and when he came back she told him, "If you want to leave again, do it for good, because none of us need it!" From that point on, Logan started to get back to his work.

Storm and Logan always had a good friendship. They would always poke at each other when they had time, and they were happier when they were around each other.

From the moment Logan became a part of what the school was, Storm had feelings for him. She never expected her feelings to grow as fast, or as huge as they were, but by the time two years passed, she knew that she loved him. Sadly, she knew that she could never admit these feelings to him because he loved someone else.

Logan always thought of Storm as one of his best friends, but nothing more. From the moment Professor Xavier introduced Storm to Logan, he knew that he was going to have a great time driving her crazy. Evidently he did, and he had a good time doing it!

No matter what happened they've always been great friends, they just couldn't form anything more... until now.


	2. Three Important People

Three Important People:

It was hard for everyone to go to Jean, Cyclops, and the Professor's graves and say goodbye to their friends, but it was very hard on Logan.

He had never really been to their graves, everyone just suspected that he did. The truth was Logan felt he couldn't go to their graves. He was afraid of what would happen once he saw them. He didn't know what to say or do. He decided that there was one person that he could talk to about this who could probably help him the most, and that was Storm.

It was 11:23, right in the middle of Storm's language class when Logan, not knowing that Storm was teaching a class full of people, burst into the room. He ended up walking right into a crowd of giggling mutants staring right at him. When he realized what had happened, he took a seat in the back of class.

When class ended and all of the kids rushed out to lunch, Logan told Storm what was on his mind.

"You're telling me that you've never been to their graves?" said Storm.

Logan replied, "I don't know if it will be the right thing to do"

Storm told Logan that he should go and see them, and that he didn't need a big speech for them, just a simple hello would be good enough. Even though Logan was glad that Storm wanted him to go, he still didn't know what he should do.

After class Storm wanted to see if Logan went to the to see his friends. When she went to see what happened she found Logan kneeling down in front of the graves sadder than she had ever seen Logan. She wasn't sure if the decision that she made was a good decision, but she prayed that it was.

She walked up to Logan, and asked him if he was okay. He stood up, said that he was fine, and began to walk away until Storm called out his name. He turned around, and all that Storm saw in his eyes was sadness and pain. All that she could say to try to make him feel better was that she was there for him. After he just turned and left.

Three days passed, and they didn't say anything about what happened at the grave. It was as if it never had happened. The only difference was Logan. He was constantly sad, and nothing could make him truly happy, the kind of happy that Storm would see every day in Logan.

Storm was in the middle of helping with cleaning the hall floors when she saw Logan passing his room. She stopped and came in to see Logan lying on his bed, more gloomy than ever.

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Storm." 

Logan turned his head, and with a small gleam in his eyes that Storm hadn't seen at all for a while, he smiled and chuckled, "Storm who?"

Storm replied, "Storm, your friend who is worried about you. You haven't been speaking, you're hardly eating, and for the past three days you haven't played one joke on me! Is this about what happened a few days ago, or is this just some kind of sick joke?... What happened Logan?"

"I talked to them." Logan replied.

"What did you talk to them about?" Storm asked.

Logan then replied, "First, I talked to Scott. I told him that I shouldn't have been so tough on him. I told him that he deserved Jean, I didn't."

"You did Logan, don't say that." Storm quickly replied. 

Logan then said, "After I talked to the Professor. I thanked him for helping me come in to this school. He sure was a neat guy, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he really was." Storm said, choking up.

Logan said, "After that I talked to Jean. I apologized for what I did, and I asked her to forgive me." tears swelled up in his eyes when he said, "I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Storm then replied, "You do deserve to be forgiven, and I know that Jean has already forgiven you. I know that she is much happier now than how she was before. You are an amazing friend, don't forget that."

Logan knew now how much Storm cared for him, and after a while Logan got back to his normal self, practical jokes and all.


	3. Cleaning Out

Cleaning Out:

It had been a month sense Jean, Scott, and Professor Xavier died, and Logan and Storm knew that they had to clean out their friends rooms for the new mutants that were coming into the school. It was hard for both of them to think about, but it was very hard on Storm.

Storm knew the Professor, Jean, and Scott most of her life, and the thought of them being gone was extremely hard for her to wrap her mind around.

They decided it was the right thing to clean out their rooms, but in the first few days that they started, Storm started having very bad dreams.

Her dreams would be about how her friends died and how she could have done something about it. Her dreams would also be about how more of her friends would die and that it would be all of her fault.

She didn't tell anybody about these dreams even though they were getting worse.

Logan and Storm were cleaning out the Professor's room when Logan noticed something different about Storm. She wasn't joking around as much as she usually would, and she was very quiet. She didn't seem as happy as she usually was, and Logan knew that he had to help her.

During lunch Storm was very quiet, and she didn't eat anything. Finally, Logan knew what to do.

"Come with me." Logan said.

"Where are we going?" Storm replied.

"To a place we haven't been for a while."

As Logan said that he took her to "The Garden".

"The Garden" was in the exact middle of the school, and it was the exact place that the school started.

When the Professor decided to build the school, all that he had was a small part of land. It was covered in dirt, and there was no real form of life around except for one flower.

The Professor saw the flower, looked up at his friends, and said, "We'll start here." After years of hard work they built what was known as home for many mutants.

"The Garden" was one of Storm's favorite places.

When Logan took Storm to "The Garden" her face lit up, and both of them seemed happier. Logan didn't want this happiness to end, but reality finally struck when Storm asked, "So why did you bring me here?"

Logan answered, "I'm worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?' Storm asked, hoping that Logan didn't find out about her dreams somehow.

Logan replied. "Well you haven't been eating, you haven't been talking which is really weird with you," at this they began to laugh, "and you haven"t been yourself at all, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Storm, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself in days."

'Fine, I've been having these dreams. I've had them sense we started cleaning out the rooms."

"What were they about?" Logan asked.

"They were about our friends and how I could have saved them but chose not to. I thought that they would go away, but now they're getting worse. I'm loosing everyone I care about, Rouge, the students, you. Last night I didn't want to have the nightmare again so I stayed up all night. I don't know how to fix it, and I'm really scared."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Logan.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. We have a lot more things to worry about and..."

"Storm, if you need anything, I'm here for you. I never want you to think that you can't tell me something because of our work. Sure we work together, but we're friends too. Don't forget that. How does this sound, tonight I'll stay up, and you can get some sleep. If you start to have any nightmares, I'll wake you up, Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Logan."

"Any time."

After their talk they hugged and went on their way.

That night Storm went to bed, and Logan stayed by her bed with about eight energy drinks.

Nothing happened after three hours when suddenly she started to have her dream.

Suddenly Logan heard Storm cry, "Logan don't leave, you can't leave too."

Right when he heard Storm he woke her up from her dream. As Logan woke Storm up from her dream she sat up next to Logan crying, thinking that Logan had died.

When she realized where she was and looked into Logan's dark brown eyes she held onto him saying, "I thought you were gone. I was so scared."

Logan just held onto her saying, "It's okay, it was all a dream. We're okay."

That night Storm and Logan stayed up roaming the halls, talking, and Storm knew that she wasn't going to have anymore nightmares now that Logan was there. She knew that with Logan, everything would be okay.


	4. What Their Hearts Knew

What Their Hearts Knew:

It was a few days after Storm had her dream, and both Logan and Storm knew that they cared about each other.

"We sure have been through a lot in the past few months, haven't we Storm?"

Storm chuckled, "We sure have, but we've had some really good times along the way."

"Yeah, we have." Logan replied, smiling that smile that Storm loved to see more than anything.

"Ding Dong."

"The doorbell again! Gee, we've had more than 18 new mutants come to this school in the past week!" Storm said, walking toward the door.

"Storm wait," Logan said, "I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"Anytime." Storm said as she opened the door.

Nobody expected what happened next. 

John(Pyro), a mutant who quit the school after seeing all of the power that Magneto had, stood by the door, injured and and upset, asking for help and forgiveness from the school.

Right as Storm and Logan saw him, they took him in. After they made sure that he was okay, he began to tell them what happened.

"When I started to work for Magneto, I was like one of his slaves. The moment Magneto became a human I knew it was my chance to run. The only problem was that I didn't know how strong Magneto still was without his powers... I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"John what happened, we can't help you unless you tell us what happened." said Storm.

"After I was gone for a few days I realized that Magneto sent some of his other mutants to come and get me. That's when they did this to me. I thought that they were my friends, but they're just more of Magneto's slaves."

"John, you have to make sure that you don't make anymore of these kind of mistakes, especially when you are in this school, you got it?...welcome back kid." Logan said with a growing smile. 

After a week of getting back to normal in the school, everything seemed great with Pyro. It was sometimes hard to patch up some broken friendships, but in the end, even Bobby and him became friends again!

Another school day ended, and Storm and Logan began talking about the progress that all of the students made when they suddenly heard a scream from the other side of the hall.

Rouge went running towards them and told them that Pyro started a fight, and three students were already hurt.

At this, Storm and Logan ran to see what was wrong.

"John, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Storm shouted.

"There's nothing wrong, you two completely fell for it!" Pyro answered.

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"You don't even know, do you? Ever sense Magneto's power's have been gone we have all been trying to find a way to get rid of you. And how?" Pyro said, "Just get one of us to be your friend for one lousy week! Now I can get rid of all of you."

With that Pyro threw a flame at Storm and threw her up against a wall. Storm went unconscious, and Bobby ran into the hall.

"Storm, no!" Logan yelled.

Without thinking, Logan ran to Storm, picked her up, ran to Rouge and Kitty, and told them to take Storm to the medical center.

Bobby suddenly ran up to Pyro yelling, "John, what did you do?"

"Exactly what I was here to do Bobby, to kill these mutants."

At that moment both Pyro and Bobby started a second battle of ice and fire, and nothing could stop them.

"I thought that you were my friend!" Bobby shouted.

"You don't know who I am anymore, you don't know who you're up against." Pyro replied.

"Neither do you," Bobby said, more angry then he's ever remembered.

At this point Bobby's power's were stronger than they ever had been, and Pyro's injuries were coming back to him.

In seconds Bobby overpowered Pyro, and Pyro was in a block of ice.

Everyone was shocked to see what had happened, but soon Logan realized that Storm was still hurt.

"I have to go kid." Logan said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Bobby replied.

Logan ran to the medical center to see Rouge out side the door.

"Rouge, what's wrong. Is Storm okay?" Logan said trying to get in.

"Logan, Storm's not waking up. We don't know what's wrong." Rouge replied.

"What? Then let me in!" Logan shouted, "... Listen, I'm sorry. I just really want to see Storm, you're doing great Rouge."

"Thanks Logan, here." Rouge replied opening the door.

"Here, we'll leave you alone. Kitty, let's go get some coffee... or something," Rouge said.

Logan walked in to see Storm more injured than he remembered. There was one chair by Storm's bed, and Logan didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey Storm," Logan said, "If you can hear me, we really need you to come back, I really need you to come back. You are such an amazing friend to me, and the truth is I love you. Storm I love you, you remember that. I love you."

Suddenly Logan heard, "I love you too."

"Storm?" Logan said with that same smile that Storm loved, "Was that you?"

Suddenly Storm opened her eyes and said, "I love you too Logan. I'm not going anywhere."

Logan smiled bigger than Storm had ever seen him smile, and they both knew where they were meant to be, together.


	5. They're Back

They're Back:

Right when Logan and Storm knew that they belonged together, they were inseparable. Everything found it's place, and from that moment on, it was perfect!

Logan and Storm spent more time together, they joked even more than they did before, and every once in a while they didn't mind making out in the janitor's closet! They were two of the happiest people in the school, and they knew it! Everything was great and they were happier than ever! They still took their jobs seriously, and they realized that with the help of each other, they could get their jobs done easier.

Everything was going perfect for Storm and Logan.

Even though they weren't qualified as mutants anymore, some of the former mutants who took the "cure" to eliminate their powers stayed at the school because they had nowhere else to go. Everyone felt like the school was their home, and that's how Logan and Storm wanted it to feel like for them.

Everything was going smoothly until one day, everything went wrong.

School was over, and Logan and Storm were going to go get some coffee when they heard Rouge yell out, "Storm! Logan! Please wait, help!"

At this point both Storm and Logan turned around and had the awful feeling that something was very wrong.

"Kid, are you okay?" Logan asked Rouge.

"No, this is really bad!" Rouge said hysterically.

"Rouge, calm down. What's wrong" Storm asked.

"My powers, their back, and now Bobby's hurt, and I don't know what's wrong. I can't get him up, or anything!" Rouge said, still in tears.

"Where is he?î Storm asked.

"In my room." Rouge said.

"Do you want me to take care of this?" Logan asked Storm.

"Sure, I'll take care of Rouge" Storm replied.

While Storm took care of Rouge, Logan found Bobby and took him strait to the medical center. Shortly after, Storm and Rouge made it to the hospital. Rouge stayed with Bobby until he woke up, two days after the incident. Bobby had to stay in the hospital for a week, but luckily, he was able to get out of the hospital without a scratch.

Unfortunately, Rouge wasn't the only one getting her powers back. Meanwhile, all of the other "cured" mutants suddenly got their powers back as well.

A few mutants were glad that they got another chance with their powers, but some weren't able to handle their powers and could possibly cause harm to themselves and people around them now that they had their powers back.

There was one mutant in particular that had a problem with his powers coming back. Ben Coleman, also known as "Flames" from his fellow students was a ten year old boy who could set fire to anything in the room that he is in with his emotions. Unfortunately, Ben never got a hold on his powers, and if he got to upset he would end up setting fire to the closest thing near him.

All that Ben wanted was for his powers to go away, and ever sense he got the "cure" he could live life without worry. Now that Ben's and many other mutant's powers were back Storm and Logan knew that this wouldn't be a fun thing to deal with.

Ben was in a large, metal room, and he wasn't very happy. He was very scared, and Storm and Logan couldn't stand to see him that way.

"So, how can we fix this?" Logan asked.

"We have to make sure that he knows that we're his friends, not just his teachers, and we have to make sure that he knows that he can control his powers. Once he knows that, it will be pretty simple. So are you ready?" Storm said, opening the door.

"Storm wait." Logan said, "I'll go in first."

"Logan, I'm not afraid of the kid." Storm said sarcastically.

"I know, I just want to make sure that if anything should happen that I be the closest thing around. He can't do anything to me, but he can to you." Logan replied.

"Thanks Logan, okay." Storm said.

They started to open the door and started to walk in, but unfortunately, when they opened the door Ben got startled, and the doorknob went up in flames.

Storm threw her coffee on the doorknob, and the fire went out. Inconveniently the coffee ended up splashing right back onto Logan's clothes.

"I never liked the fact that we had wooden doorknobs." Logan said smiling.

At this, even Ben couldn't help but chuckle.

"So how are you doing kid?" Logan asked.

"Okay, I guess." Ben said unhappily.

Storm quickly jumped in saying, "Hey Ben, we just wanted to let you know that we want to help you not only because we are your teachers, but because we are your friends. Okay Ben?"

"Okay." Ben said, much happier than before.

"Do you like anything about your powers?" Storm asked.

"No, not really." Ben replied, feeling gloomy again.

"When did you figure out that your powers were back?" Storm asked.

"Yesterday."

"Where were you?"

"I was in the hall and..."

Suddenly Ben got so upset that the metal walls started to melt.

"Ben, Ben, it's okay, you don't have to say anything else if you don't want to." Storm said, feeling bad that she pushed Ben a bit too hard.

"Sorry." Ben said seeing what happened.

"I knew that we shouldn't have gotten metal walls." Logan suddenly said.

Both Logan and Ben began to laugh, and Storm smiled a bit, still feeling bad for what she had did.

"Hey Ben, we have to leave for a couple minutes, would you like anything?" Storm asked.

"No, I'm fine." Ben said with a smile.

Storm and Logan walked out the door, and Logan could already tell that Storm was upset.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe what I just did!" Storm said.

"Storm, what's wrong. What did you do that was so bad?" Logan asked.

"I just got a kid so upset that walls started to fall apart, tell me that that isn't bad! I swear, I feel like the more I try to help, the worse it gets." Storm said, very upset.

"Storm look at me, your doing great. You helped a girl when her boyfriend was nearly dying for three days, yesterday you helped a kid who had two heads with two different personalities, and just an hour ago a kid was afraid that anything he got near would light on fire. Now he has two friends that he can trust, that can help him. Storm, don't worry. You're doing a great job. I love you Storm." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan. I love you too. Now I remember why I like you so much!" Storm said sarcastically, giggling like she would when she would joke with Logan.

When they realized that they had a few spare minutes they made their way to the janitor's closet. A couple minutes in the janitors closet and they were back to work.

Storm and Logan walked into Ben's room and immediately got back to what they were talking about. Ben on the other hand didn't.

Logan said, "So Ben how are... hey what's so funny?"

Ben started to laugh but quickly replied, "Nothing really."

Logan started again, "Okay, so Ben how are you doing? Are you... what's so funny?"

Ben again was laughing and again said, "Really it's nothing!"

"Okay then, so..."

At this point Ben was on the floor laughing finally said, "Both of you really need to look in the mirror every once in a while!"

Both Logan and Storm had lipstick all over their faces and didn't get a chance to get it off.

Finally after a few minutes of cleaning up, they came back to see Ben who was still laughing and was happier then they thought he might be.

"So Ben, you ready to fix this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Ben happily said.

"Okay, first we need to know what starts the fires. Do you know that?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, it's when I get sad or angry."

"Okay, well you need to know that this will probably never go away, people get upset, but luckily you can prevent it from happening most of the time." Storm said.

"Cool!" Ben replied.

At that, everything found it's place with Ben.

After a couple of weeks of help Ben was able to control his powers, and after a few months everything was back to normal.

It seemed like a normal day for Logan and Storm when suddenly Storm froze.

"Storm, what's wrong." Logan asked

"Everyone has their powers back." Storm said.

"I thought that was a good thing" Logan replied.

"Magneto."


	6. Virus Part 1

Virus-Part 1:

It seemed like a normal day for Logan and Storm when suddenly Storm froze.

"Storm, what's wrong?" Logan asked

"Everyone has their powers back." Storm said.

"I thought that was a good thing" Logan replied.

"Magneto."

The moment that they realized what had happened, they went strait to work on trying to do something about the problem, but they soon realized that they couldn't do anything about it.

They didn't know anyone who can tell them where Magneto was, so all they could do is keep a close eye on everything and wait.

They told the students that they had to be extremely careful now that Magneto's powers were back and that they had to inform a teacher about leaving or entering campus from that point on.

Meanwhile, Magneto was forming a plan that could wipe out all of the mutants in the school.

10 years before, a virus spread though out the country that was very poisonous towards mutants.

The poison had many effects toward the mutants. It could be as simple as the flu, or it could be as deadly as the plague. It could be something simple, or it could totally alter a mutant's powers.

The poison was not a good thing for many of the mutants, and only a few mutants got anything good out of this virus.

Finally, after almost a year, the government was able to control the virus and move it to an isolated place where it was heavily guarded. They were finally able to say goodbye to this ordeal, and everything was under control.

Magneto realized that if he could get the virus, he could wipe out the whole school.

When Mysique, one of Magneto's former mutants, realized her powers were back, she joined forces with Magneto again. This was exactly what Magneto needed for his plan to work.

Mystique disguised as one of the guards and got into the room where the virus was. She was able to take the virus and get it to Magneto. Finally, they had one more thing to do, get into the school.

Kitty, one of the students at the school, was going to get some coffee for her and her friends and was permitted to leave the school.

Once she walked out and was in the parking lot, Magneto knocked her out, and Mystique walked into the school disguised as Kitty and was met by Kitty's friend Rouge.

"Hey Kitty, did you get the coffee?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, the coffee shop was closed, I decided to just come back here." Mysique said, tensing up.

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Rouge asked.

Mystique answered, "Let's just get something here. I'll be right back, I just need to check up on something in my science class."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rouge asked.

"Oh no, you get something to eat while you have the time, we only have 12 minutes till our break is over." Mystique answered.

"Okay then, see you later Kitty." Rouge said.

"See you later." Mystique said, knowing that everything was going perfectly.

As soon as Mystique saw Rouge leave, she immediately walked into the water supply room.

The room was empty, everything was quiet, and Mystique would be able to hear anything or anyone near or in the room. She opened the main water supply, and she poured the poison into the tank.

Their job was over.

Mystique left campus, and Kitty came back to campus scared and in a complete shock. She was injured and she needed help. 

When she walked into the school she knew that she had to get to Storm and Logan.

She walked into the main office where Storm and Logan were, and she was feeling weaker by the minute.

"Storm, Logan, help..."

She passed out and fell to the ground, and both Storm and Logan knew that Magneto had done this to her. She was put in the hospital for a day, but fortunately, she only suffered a minor concussion and she was able to leave the hospital the next day.

That next morning Storm and Logan knew that they had to begin asking her questions in order to figure out what exactly happened to her.

Storm and Logan walked into the room, and when they saw that Kitty was already up, they knew she would be okay.

"Hey Kitty, are you feeling any better?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, my head just still hurts." Kitty said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Storm said.

"Thanks." Kitty said with a smile.

"Hey Kitty, would you mind if you can answer us a few questions?" Storm asked.

"Sure, no problem." Kitty replied.

"What do you remember from the accident?" Storm asked.

Kitty replied, "Well, all I remember is that it was our 2nd break, and I was going to get some coffee for Rouge and me. Suddenly I felt someone hit me in the head with something really hard, and then it all went black. I woke up in the middle of the parking lot, and when I went into the school I heard that school had already ended and that Rouge was looking for me."

Suddenly Logan said, "Storm, Rouge was talking to me about seeing Kitty at the 2nd break. She said that Kitty was going to go in to your science class, and that she was acting funny."

Kitty said, "I never did that."

Storm then said, "Logan, Kitty never was in my class... oh my god."

"What's wrong Storm?" Logan asked.

Storm replied in fear, "Mystique... What have they done?"

For a week Storm and Logan tried to figure out what they ended up doing, but by that time it was too late. The virus was spreading through the school.

All of the mutants began to change. It could have been the flu, the loss of powers, and sometimes the start of new ones. This was bad for most all of the mutants and suddenly, everyone was changing, they just didn't know why.

Logan and Storm unfortunately ended up drinking the poisoned water on the same day and got some unlikely effects.

The next morning Storm woke up in Logan's bedroom and she didn't remember much of what had happened the night before.

"What happened?" Storm thought, "No way did I?... No that couldn't be. But did I?... No ..."

Storm went to the mirror, and a scream was suddenly heard through half of the school.

"OH MY GOD!" Storm screamed.

Apparently Storm and Logan had switched bodies, and they didn't know it until they woke up the next morning.

When Storm realized what had happened she went to her room and began to wake up Logan, who was now in Storm's bed, with this news. Of course, she made sure that she was very calm about it.

"Logan! Logan!" Storm said in a panic, pounding on her bed, waking Logan up, "Get up, something has happened!"

"What?" the now very grumpy Logan said.

"We have a problem." Storm said.

"Who are you?" Logan said, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Don't freak out Logan. It's Storm, look in the mirror." Storm said.

"Holy sh.."

"Logan!"

"What happened to us?... No way is this that virus thing?" Logan said.

"I don't know, but this isn't good." Storm said.

Suddenly, Logan began to laugh, and Storm snapped at him, "What's so funny?"

"I look good." Logan said, looking in the mirror, beginning to laugh.

"Logan, shut up! We have work to do." Storm said, beginning to laugh as well, "By the way, now that you're me, you have to learn how to put makeup on!"

"No way, that's not fair!" Logan said as Storm began to laugh some more.

That day Storm and Logan, or should I say Logan and Storm got strait to work on trying to find where the virus was. Unfortunately, more and more mutants were getting the virus.

Bobby caught the virus, but luckily, he got a great gift from getting the virus. He was able to heal people from any injury. He was able to do many great things with his new power, and by the end of the week he became the "new school nurse"!

Unfortunately when Kitty caught the virus she didn't get a very good effect. She looked as if she was disappearing in mid air, and soon she was entirely invisible.

There was also one particular case where a seven year old girl named Emma became a human Cerebro, or a human tracking device for any mutant, she just couldn't find a way to control it. It was soon hard for Emma to do any everyday things, and she could only concentrate in her own room.

It was hard for all of the mutants to deal with the effects of the virus, but when Rouge caught the virus, everything changed. Once Rouge caught the virus, the lives of all of the mutants in the school were in Jeopardy.

Author's Note: I don't want anybody to panic, this story was not meant to end sad, and it won't. YIPPY! 


	7. Virus Part 2

Virus-Part 2:

It had been 2 weeks, and almost all of the mutants in the school, from the teachers to the students caught the virus.

34 of them lost their powers.

27 of them grew new powers.

Only 17 mutants actually got something that could be called the flu.

Everyone else had to deal with their own crazy ordeals, and it seemed like each day things got crazier.

Unfortunately, after a week of having the virus, people began to get a strange illness. They would begin to cough, and they would get worse and worse though out the day. By the second day of this "cough", most mutants would be unable to walk they were so weak.

A fourth of the school already had this "cough", and while a fourth of the mutants were in bed, all of the rest of the mutants were trying to find out how this virus was spreading.

Almost all of the students had the virus, and only a few mutants, for an unknown reason didn't catch the virus.

Three people in particular were having the worst effects having the virus.

One of the people was Kitty. Being invisible was becoming very hard for Kitty especially when she wanted to help the people who were sick even though she knew that she couldn't.

Kitty had a pretty rough start with the virus, but with the help of Logan, things began to work themselves out.

When Kitty realized she was invisible, she felt awful. She decided to go to the Library because she thought that if she went to anyone for help, they would catch the virus too.

When Logan realized where she was, he went to the Library with some good news for her.

"Kitty, where are you?" Logan yelled through the Library.

"Storm, is that you? Don't get near me, you'll get the virus." Kitty said, more scared than ever.

"Kitty, you don't have to worry. We already know that the virus isn't contagious, and I already have the virus." Logan said.

"You do, Storm?" Kitty said surprised.

"Actually, that's Logan, and yes, I did." Logan said laughing.

"Logan?" Kitty said, "No way!"

"Yeah," Logan said laughing, "Hey, I need to show you something kid." 

At that Logan began to lead her into a room.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"You'll see." Logan replied.

Kitty soon realized that he took her to the art room where there were buckets of paint lined up in front of her.

"Storm told me about your problem, and I thought to myself, 'hey, it's better green than invisible!' " Logan said with a laugh, "Pick a color kid."

"This is awesome! How much paint is there?" Kitty asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Enough to last a couple weeks." Logan replied, smiling at how happy she was.

"Okay, thanks Logan." Kitty said, with an ear to ear smile.

From that point on, Kitty began to pour paint on herself to be seen a little bit better.

She wasn't usually able to help anybody because she would either get paint on them or scare them, but from time to time she was able to help out when she could.

The second person who was having a rough time having the virus was Emma. 

Emma was the little girl who had the power of a cerebro, but, unfortunately, no control over it.

Because Emma wasn't able to control her new power, it was very tough for her to interact with anybody.

Emma wasn't usually able to leave her room without getting scared or hurt, so she usually stayed in her room.

The first day Logan and Storm heard about Emma's problem, they began to help her. After a week, Emma was able to control her powers a small bit better, but unfortunately, she was beginning to catch the"cough" that a fourth of the mutants already had.

Emma soon grew a great friendship with Storm, based on the fact that they spent so much time together on fixing her problem. While Logan had to help the other mutants and was able to see Emma every once in a while, Storm made it a point to see her every day to try to help her and come up with a plan that they were keeping between themselves.

It was hard for Emma to get back to the regular life that she had, but gradually, she was able to take steps into her normal world.

Finally, the 3rd person who was having the worst time with the virus was Rouge.

She would get terrible headaches, and she would forget things easily. She started acting very different and she was very quiet.

She then started to grow powers that were very strong, stronger than the strongest mutants. She was able to move things with her mind, and she didn't have to touch people to hurt them anymore. All she had to do is get mad at them, and they would end up badly hurt or injured.

She didn't know what was happening to her, so she made sure she didn't interact with many people. Unfortunately, even she didn't know the true terror she was soon going to unleash.

The school bell had just rang for the last time that day, and as Bobby was leaving his last class, he went to talk to Logan for some guidance and help.

"Hey Logan." Bobby said, acting casual.

"Hey Bobby, how are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm doing alright, how about you? Still having a hard time getting used to being a girl?" Bobby said laughing.

"Very funny kid, so what did you come in here for?" Logan asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Bobby said.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Logan asked.

"It's Rouge, I'm really worried about her. I thought that because you know her so well, you could help me. She's been acting very strange, and she's been getting really mad very easily." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well, you heard about Rouge's new powers, right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I heard a couple weeks ago." Logan said, getting a very bad feeling about what Bobby was going to say next.

"Well yesterday at lunch, Rouge was very quiet. I asked her if there was something wrong, and the next thing you know I was being slammed into a wall! I don't know what's wrong, but I'm really worried that she'll get hurt." Bobby said.

"Wait, are you okay kid?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arm got pretty messed up, but luckily, I can use my new power on myself, not just on other people." Bobby replied starting to cough.

Bobby's coughing got worse and soon Bobby couldn't stop coughing. After a couple moments it was getting hard for him to breathe, and Logan already knew what was wrong.

He finally caught his breath, and Bobby soon knew that Logan had figured out that he had caught the "cough".

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Logan said sarcastically, already knowing Bobby's answer.

"No, I'm fine... really." Bobby replied.

Logan than replied, "Okay kid, but if that cough gets any worse..."

"I'm fine Logan, really!"

"Okay then. So what to do with Rouge?... Do you know anything that..."

Right at that moment a scream was heard through the other end of the hall.

At this, both Logan and Bobby simultaneously uttered the word, "Rouge.", and began to run to the other side of the hall.

When they got to Rouge, eight kids were already badly injured, and Rouge was out of control. As Logan tried to talk to Rouge, Bobby was healing all of the injured students as fast as he could.

"Rouge, it's Logan! What's wrong?... Rouge!" Logan yelled, trying to get Rouge's attention.

"What do you want?" Rouge said, "Oh, I know. You're trying to convince me that there's something wrong with my power's, aren't you?"

"Rouge, there IS something wrong, you've got to believe me..."

"Liar!" Rouge yelled as she threw Logan across the hall.

Now that Logan was "Storm" he couldn't heal himself, and he was very badly hurt.

As Rouge kept on causing chaos in the school, Bobby went to heal Logan.

"Logan, don't move." Bobby said as he healed him.

"Wow, thanks." Logan said, feeling surprised that Bobby had controlled his skill so well.

"No problem Logan." Bobby said.

As Logan got up and began to fallow Bobby, Bobby turned around and told Logan to stop.

"Logan, don't come with me." Bobby said.

"Are you crazy kid?" Logan replied, feeling like Bobby must have gone insane.

Bobby than said, "Don't come with me. I have an idea, but I'm the only one who can fix this. Having you, or any other mutant for that matter there would only be worse. I think I can heal Rouge from the virus with my powers.î

"What? You've never done this before. You could die! You're crazy. That's it, I'm going with you..."

"Logan, no." Bobby said standing in front of him, "I have to do this."

Logan replied, "Bobby, you're sick. You've been coughing all day. It's my responsibility to take care of all of you, and this isn't smart..."

"Aren't you the one who has always taught us to trust our gut, and not just what the books say? Please Logan. I have to do this." Bobby said.

"Fine. I'm going to get the students to a safe place, then I'm going to make sure that Storm is okay. If I don't see you two by then, I'm coming to get you guys."

"Thanks Logan." Bobby said, walking away.

As Bobby kept walking closer and closer to Rouge, it seemed like he was walking farther away from the Rouge he once knew. 

He knew what he had to do. He was afraid of what could happen if he tried this, but he was even more afraid of what could happen if he didn't. It was as if he was trapped in a dark room that was closing in by the second.

He finally walked up to Rouge and said, "Rouge, it's Bobby. I'm here to help you. Please, believe me."

Rouge then turned toward Bobby and said, "How can you be here to help me? I know you agree with everyone else about me and my powers. Why does everyone act like this is a bad thing?"

"Rouge, you don't know what you're doing. You've hurt dozens of students, and you can't even see it." Bobby replied.

"How could you say that? I would never do that! I would never hurt anybody! I thought that you loved me. All you want is for this to go away, for me to go away!" Rouge said.

"Rouge, I would never want that! I wish I could explain this better. You're sick Rouge, and if you don't get better, I don't know what's going to happen."

"I don't remember hurting anybody." Rouge said.

"I know Rouge. It wasn't you, but if I don't do this now, you can die." Bobby said going up to Rouge and taking her hand.

"Bobby, what are you doing? You know what happens when people touch my skin. Bobby?"

Bobby was dying, but he could tell that Rouge was being healed of her powers.

Suddenly, Rouge felt like herself again, and a huge "kerp plump!" was heard from all of the items that Rouge was keeping in the air, suddenly fall to the ground.

Bobby then got up and went up to Rouge.

"Rouge, can you hear me?" Bobby asked, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

"Bobby!" Rouge said as she hugged him, "I can't believe you saved me! I'm so sorry for what I did, is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's going to be fine." Bobby said with joy.

"I love you Bobby." Rouge said happily.

"I love you too Rouge, don't you ever think otherwise again!" Bobby replied happier than he had been in a long time.

Everything seemed to work itself out after that. Bobby was able to heal the mutants from the virus, and everything was slowly getting under control.

Everything was working itself out... well, almost everything.

Storm, Logan, and Emma were in line getting ready to be healed from the virus. When they got to Bobby they were more than happy to soon be healed.

"Hey Bobby, how are you feeling?" Storm asked.

"I'm doing better now that Rouge's feeling better." Bobby said with Rouge standing next to him smiling.

"You were right kid, I should have believed you." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan." Bobby said with a smile on his face, "You three ready?"

"Wait," Storm said, "Actually, Emma would like to keep her powers for a little while longer, right Emma?"

"Yeah!" Emma said with a smile.

"Wait, what are you two up to?" Logan asked.

"You'll see." Storm said in the way Storm says things only when she has an crazy idea.

After Storm and Logan were finally "themselves" again, Storm and Emma were already prepared for what was going to happen next.

Storm went up to Logan and said, "Hey sweetie, it's so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!...would you mind doing us a favor?"

"Well, I saw that one coming." Logan said, beginning to laugh, "So what's going on?"

"You'll see, I'll tell you in the car." Storm said.

"The car? Wait, what?" 

"Please? Just trust me." Storm said walking into the parking lot.

"Wait, remember what happened the last time I just "trusted you" when you did something like this?" Logan said.

"I wasn't that bad!" Storm said.

"Half of the science lab blew up!" Logan replied.

"So?...please, just trust me." Storm said.

Emma was right between Storm and Logan with that beady look in her eyes that she always had when she was happy.

"So the squirt is coming with us too?" Logan said, looking at Emma who was now beginning to giggle.

"Yes, Logan." Storm said laughing.

"So now that we're in the car, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Logan said.

"Okay, I think you'll like this. Emma and I have been working on training with her powers. We were able to figure out that if she is focused on a specific person or thing she can tell were they are. For example, we tried it on you. Yesterday you were eating a rocky road ice cream cone from my secret stash in the freezer." Storm said.

Logan suddenly got very quiet, and Emma began to laugh.

"We also figured out that she can focus on almost everyone, for example, Magneto and Mystique." Storm said.

"What?" Logan said in shock.

"So, we know where they are. They've been hiding out in the woods for days. Emma, are they still there?" Storm asked.

"Yup!" Emma said with a smile.

"Once we figure out were they put the virus, we can end this for good!" Storm said.

After a couple hours they found Magneto and Mystique, figured out were they were hiding the virus, and had the two locked up.

After they got back to the school, Bobby was able to "heal" the water supply and all of the students with the virus. Finally, it was time for Bobby to heal himself.

"I know that this is for my own good, so my cough doesn't get worse, but I'm going to miss this." Bobby said.

"I know Bobby, but you can still have many gifts, and it'll get better." Storm said.

"Thanks guys." Bobby said.

At that Bobby began to heal himself, and he immediately felt better, It was over... or at least that's what he thought.

Not ten seconds later Storm cut her hand, and Bobby then went up to her and said, "Here I'll fix that."

Before Bobby could remember about his powers being gone, Storm's hand was healed.

Storm said, "But Bobby, your powers are..."

Suddenly, her hand was healed. At that the two were silent.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I'm sorry I'm such a bad little writer, and I haven't submitted a chapter in so long, I've been pretty busy, but now I can get back to this. Hooray for fan fic!

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review :) Thanks!


End file.
